The Adventure of Being Normal
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Rose and the Human Doctor aim to live a normal human life. of course since it's Rose and the Doctor, something always goes wrong.


They stood there on the beach, hand in hand as the last sounds of the TARDIS faded. The wind blew in their face as they stood there in silence, Rose slowly turned to face this brand new Human Doctor.

"So" she said.

"So" he echoed.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Don't know...we could try...just being normal"

She smiled, her tongue peeking out just a little bit. "Yeah...normal sounds good"

"So" he said fidgeting, "what do normal couples do after being separated for so long?"

"Usually shag like bunnies" she said with a shrug.

He swallowed audibly. "Really?" he said in a strangled voice, glad he didn't have a tie on.

"Really" Rose said edging closer to him, her hand brushing off imaginary lint of his shoulder.

"Hem, hem" Jackie coughed. "I am here y'know"

"Unfortunately" the Doctor muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, nothing"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

So the sex is fantastic. Really, really fantastic. The best ever.

But being able to curl up against him, playing with his hair (chest or head, didn't matter which) as they talked was so much better. She loved laying there and listening to his stories about Donna and he loved listening to her tell him about life in Pete's World. It wasn't that much different to the world they used to live in, just zeppelins were used instead of airplanes, Britney Spears was a world famous nun and there was no royal family...or Prime Minister.

Rose found very quickly in their conversations that he was just the same as before – babbling, intelligent, a bit childlike and really, really good fun – only with a couple Donna quirks. Like he was witter, she loved bantering with him because he just came out with all sorts of weird names for her. He stopped complaining about shopping; when they were shopping for him to have a new wardrobe he actually enjoyed it.

Rose had to draw a line at him joining her when she goes out with friends. Suggested that he should take Jake out for some shopping instead.

He settled in quickly at her flat, that surprisingly Pete didn't sell off like she asked. Something about father's intuition that she would come back. She got used to seeing his converses in the middle of the floor and his shirt hanging off the doorknob and having more than one toothbrush and razor in the bathroom. Best of all was having that warm contact against her in bed at night.

Every night he leaned over and kissed her fully on the mouth before saying goodnight. Whether or not they had sex moments before.

Every morning he woke her up with a kiss and cheerfully told her good morning. He was still a morning person, unfortunately.

Pete sorted out the Doctor's papers. To the world out there he was John Noble, a science teacher. Rose wasn't that much surprised that he didn't want to work with Torchwood. He didn't like the guns. Also when they were undercover at that school with Mickey and Sarah Jane, oh so long ago, he absolutely adored teaching. He was good with kids.

She came home on night, about six months after he came back with her to find him marking some homework. She slipped her arms round his waist and kissed his cheek hello before resting her chin on his shoulder.

It was so domestic she wondered why he hadn't broken out in hives.

"What year is it?" she asked.

"The Year Nines, right little monsters they are. It's like none of them want to learn! I had one little brat texting away while I was trying to do a lecture on the periodic table, one girl who was more interested in her reflection and the rest of them just wouldn't stop talking"

"Hmm, thought you would have gotten on with them since you love to hear yourself speak" she teased.

He turned and have her that look. The one where she felt like she drooled on herself. "Rose" he said warningly. She inwardly winced; it obviously hadn't been a good day for him. She knew he was a little stressed because the exams were coming up soon for the older years and he had been asked by the Headmaster to supervise an overnight trip.

It would be the first time since they were reunited that they would spend a night apart.

"Want some coffee?" she asked standing up properly. Another thing that changed about them, she learned to like coffee while Donna loved it so this version of the Doctor did so too.

"Please" he said tiredly handing her his empty cup.

When she came back with a steaming black coffee, he pulled her on his lap and told her – as he always did on a daily bases – I love you, before letting her go and continue working up till a few minutes before midnight.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Once Rose came home before him.

It wasn't unusual, Torchwood had all odd hours and it could be expected for her to be home at five on a slow paperwork day and a random time if she had been on a mission. That particular day it was merely handing out some warnings of spaceship parking. Some alien teenagers thought the Moon was a good make out spot. Terrific.

So she sat there, curled up on the sofa reading a book when the Doctor came in. Bumping and rattling about with his laptop bag and the large carrier bag containing more work to mark.

"Hello sweetie" Rose said not looking up. "Want a cuppa?"

"What did you just call me?"

Rose looked up at him and felt a faint blush grow on her cheeks. "Sweetie" she repeated. "Have a problem with that?"

"No...Just...not used to people calling me endearing names. Usually it's something very rude and unrepeatable. Especially if the daleks could swear" the Doctor nervously played with his ear. "I could always say, honey I'm home each time..."

"What on Earth are you on about?" Rose said laughing.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I was thinking of getting a car"

"What? Why?"

"Well we can't rely on just public transport, now can we?

"Why not? I've done it my whole life – well apart from the TARDIS"

He sniffed. "I'm glad you think she's higher than public transport. But really Rose a car would help on weekends when we do the weekly shop or when we want to go away for the weekend"

"But neither of us can drive!"

"I can! I used to own a car for a while, a yellow car called Bessie. When I think about it that was rather chauvinistic. I mean I don't name the TARDIS something like Eliza or Dotty, so why name a car a female name? Christ knows what I was thinking back then; anyway point is I can drive"

"Well if the way you drove the TARDIS is an indication on how you drive then I rather not get in a car with you"

"Oh thanks" the Doctor said sarcastically. "I have you know, Blondie that I am a better driver than you think. The Donna in me was an excellent driver...even if she did bash the eighties up a little"

Rose couldn't help but laugh. She really wished she had more time to get to know Donna, she sounded like a fantastic person. "All right, you can have a car but don't expect me to help pay for its keep"

He grinned brilliantly and immediately swept her up in a rib-breaking bear hug. "Oh I love you" he said squeezing her to him, he then pulled his head back and gave her a puzzled look. "Why don't you drive?"

She shrugged awkwardly. "Never had the money to pay for lessons when I was younger and then when I was here I never had the time to take lessons. Too busy looking a way back to you and saving the world and keeping Mum happy"

"Yes, Jackie is a little too high maintenance"

"Don't let her hear you say that"

The Doctor mimed zipping his lips and they giggled together like naughty children.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It had been a year and a half since they had been left here in Pete's World. The Doctor was up to something, she could tell. He's been pulling at his ear, babbling more than usual, insulting people a little more than usual and playing with the cutlery during their dinner date.

He dropped his fork five times before the main course was even served.

They decided to walk there and back because despite the chillness of the evening it had been hot and sunny all day. Unnatural English summer weather. The Doctor took her hand as usual and she noticed he was sweating a little more than usual. As a Human with some Time Lord quirks, his temperature was only a little bit lower than average and he rarely sweated unless it was very hot or...well he had been...exercising.

"You ok, sweetie?" she asked calmly. "You feel a bit hot, not getting ill are you?"

"No, I'm fine, more than fine I'm brilliant. Very brilliant, in fact I'm so brilliant I think we should run" he said jumping on the balls of his feet.

"Hold your horses" she said digging her heels in as he began to drag her. "You're anxious about something. Tell me"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Rose..."

"Tell me" she said in a more dangerous tone.

He stared at her for a moment. A long dragged out moment where Rose felt like she was being undressed. Not in a sexual way, in a more...spiritual way. Like he was looking at her soul and trying to decide she was worthy knowing what he knew. If he dare withhold something from her because he doesn't think she can handle it, she will kill him. In a very slow torturous way.

"How do you feel about marriage?" he blurted out.

"What?"

"Marriage. You know, big white wedding, lots of flowers, your Mum becoming the monster she is and lots of cake afterwards"

"What?"

"_Rose_" the Doctor half growled. "I'm asking you to marry me, you dumb blonde"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he winced. "Dumb blonde isn't exactly charming me into marriage, you know" she said.

"Sorry" he mumbled. "It's the Donna...."

Rose shook her head and laughed. "Are you sure?" she asked nibbling her lip uncertainly. "I mean, you domestic? You used to run from a home cooked meal"

"Rose it was your mother's cooking, anyone sane enough would run" the Doctor said looking very serious. "Of course I'm sure. I don't want anything very fancy but I still want to have some sort of prove that you're mine"

"How very caveman like of you" she snorted causing him to blush. "Well...since I want to keep you to myself, I guess I have no choice but to marry you"

"So that's a yes? Hang on what do you mean you have no choice? You can easily just say no and we can keep on being what we are. You don't have to feel like you're being pressurised into this or something, I don't want an unwilling wife, I just want Rose"

"God you're so stupid" Rose said smacking the back of his head and ignoring his whines. "Of course I want to marry you. I love you, god knows why since you whine, act all moody and superior and keeping making the toaster blow up when you're bored"

He had a goofy expression on his face that was so adorable and plain endearing that she wanted to take him home, right now.

"You're going to be Rose Noble" he said giddily. "Or Rose Tyler-Noble! Or Mrs Doctor...actually second thoughts better not, that just sounds awful. Terrible. Cheesy. Like something out of a fanfiction"

"Fanfiction?"

"People have written legends and books about me! In the fifty first century, fanfiction becomes a cult and I wouldn't be surprised if someone wrote stuff about me"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" Rose drawled.

Later that night, after a good few rounds of very, very good sex, Rose held up her hand into the air to look at the deep blue sparkling rock on her middle finger. A sapphire that looked a bright as the TARDIS.

She really shouldn't be surprised with his gem choice.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married" Jackie said weeping. "And to an alien of all things! Worse than an alien, some sort of gobby he-she made from a hand! Oh Rose, you're sure you want to go through with this?"

"You'd think that you didn't like the Doctor the way you're going on" Rose snapped as she fixed her skirt. She wasn't wearing anything fancy. They had chosen to get married at the registry office and Rose was wearing a simple white knee length fifties styled dress. "You adore him and don't deny it"

"Of course I adore him. He always kept his word in keeping you safe, and he's the reason I have Tony and your father now. But just because I adore him doesn't me he doesn't drive me crazy all the time. He acts so superior to us, always making me feel like some stupid ape" Jackie sniffed.

Rose couldn't help but laugh as the car pulled to a stop and her father opened the door. "Honestly, Mum! The two of you are more alike than you think" she said leaving a horrified Jackie as she let Pete help her out of the car.

It was a small ceremony. Not many people, just a few close friends from work – Jake included – and her family. It was quick, simple and the moment the ring was slipped on her finger and the final I do was murmured she snogged the life out of him before the register even had the chance to say 'I pronounce you woman and husband' (another change in Pete's World, they were more feminist).

The reception was huge in comparison. Only because Jackie couldn't resist showing off her new son-in-law in front of society. After several dances and the dinner, the two of them sneaked away out into the garden for their own celebration.

Making love under the stars was a very beautiful experience.

Having Jackie discover them moments later was a very humiliating one.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was a peaceful, normal, average dinner. The Doctor was chatting away about his students, how eager the new, Year Sevens were and how brilliant the Year Thirteen were. Once he finished talking he took a sip of his wine and Rose spoke up.

"I think we should get a house"

"Why?" the Doctor asked confused. "There's nothing wrong with the flat, is there?"

"Well no. Not right now. But I think in say...eight or so months it'll be getting a bit cramped here"

"You mean..." the Doctor looked down at her stomach. "There's a baby in there"

"No, Doctor don't be ridiculous, it's a kitten in there" Rose said sarcastically.

To her shock and amusement, the Doctor passed out right into his dinner. Once she stopped laughing she poured his wine over his head to wake him up.

"I don't like cats...why did it have to be a kitten?" the Doctor moaned.

"You do realise I was joking. We are having a baby" Rose said, eyebrow raised and tongue poking out of her mouth unable to keep her grin off.

"Don't joke about things like that!" the Doctor yelped. "I met a woman once, very nice if not a bit snotty and she gave birth to a litter of kittens!" he froze. "I'm going to be a Dad...again"

"Yes"

He passed out once more.

"Oh dear lord and here was me thinking the Donna in him would keep him strong"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"You know when I said I was a Dad once" the Doctor said three months later when they we waiting for the doctor to do Rose's scan. "Well...i sort of lied. Well not really...you see I had a granddaughter, Susan was her name. But I never met her father or mother, whoever was my child. Never. Time Lord Society worked like that; some people would go for centuries not knowing they're parents. DNA gets donated without being asked. And then there was Jenny, you know about Jenny, don't you? That ended up in disaster, I have literally no parental instinct, god Rose I'm going to ruin our child's life!"

"You know this must be the most you ever told me about your life before you met me" Rose said amused.

"Rose!"

She squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. I've seen you with kids, remember Chloe? You were brilliant with her. I think you're going to be the best Dad this kid could ever ask for"

"You think?"

"Yeah"

They shared one of their smiles together; his big wide grin and her tongue poked one. The doctor came in and smiled knowingly at them.

"Right then Mrs Noble, lay back here and I'll just squeeze some gel on you and get started then" the doctor said after introduction were made. Rose laid back patiently and shivered slightly as the cold gel met her belly. The doctor rubbed it into her skin and then turned to scanning machine on. "Here's a foot...and an arm..." Rose looked at the screen, sort of transfixed as a small delicate shape could be seen on the screen. "Oh dear..."

"What? What is it?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

"Well, Mr Noble, it seems your child as two hearts" for one long, heart-stopping moment both of them thought that Rose was carrying a Time Lord. "Congratulations, you're having twins"

"Oh my god" Rose breathed.

"Twins" the Doctor said disbelievingly and relieved. "I'm having two babies"

"Would you like to know the gender?" they nodded eagerly. "Hmm...Well this one here, I believe is a boy...and this one is a girl"

"We're having a son and a daughter. That's my son and daughter in there, oh Rose you're brilliant you are" the Doctor said pulling Rose to him and planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you"

"Love you too" Rose said, tears in her eyes with the sheer happiness of it all.

"And I love you, my intelligent wonderful children" the Doctor said to the screen causing Rose to giggle in between tears.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The labour had been long and difficult but the result had been worth it. Even the Doctor admitted that despite the fact he had several Tyler slaps and his hand almost broken during the process.

They were two adorable small creatures. With dark hair and warm amber eyes like Rose's. They had the Doctor's freckles splattered on them already! Rose named them, she was sure the Doctor had many ideas and people to name them after but she had wanted to name them after people _they _cared about.

Donna Jennifer Noble and Jack Peter Noble were born on the 25th June 2011.

Rose thought the Doctor was going to cry after she announced her name choices. Not for Jack because Pete was there and the Doctor seemed to dislike Jack even more in this body than in his ninth. But for Donna. Because she was named after his best friend and his daughter that Donna had named.

Donna Jennifer would honour their memories.

Each and every moment had become more precious to Rose. Despite the late and sleepless nights she had to endure so she can stop the twins crying. She had vivid memories of their firsts words (Donna's had been 'no' and Jack had been 'banana' definitely their parents children), their first few steps (Donna had deliberately tried to run first and ended up slicing her head open, Rose and the Doctor spent hours in the emergency room) and first...well everything.

Donna and Jack had been three when Rose had given them a sibling. Michael James Noble, after Mickey though they never called him that. Jack had gotten a bit of an ego at first, bragging to the baby of all the 'adventures' he had and how he was the big brother and always protect him. It was sweet. Donna had been more attentive, cuddling and kissing her baby brother each time she could. Bringing him his toys and reading him stories.

Another thing. All of her children had inherited their father's intelligence. Jack was more gifted to maths, science and music. Learnt to play the piano and did it beautifully. While Donna was well versed in her English and could recite Shakespeare by the age of six.

When Michael was two, Christopher had come round and Rose had requested to be a part-timer and emergency back-up only. She had too many people relying on her to live now.

Michael was an artist; he drew well for a child of his age and wanted to become someone great like Picasso or Van Gogh. Donna was making plans to publish her own book and Jack was attempting to blow up the house on a daily bases.

Christopher, their youngest was five and had no specific interest at the time when Rose found out she was pregnant again. She immediately told the Doctor he'll have to be neutered if he wanted to share her bed again. She didn't want any more children after this one, four was enough as it is, five was going to be hectic and anymore would be pure chaos.

Mary-Jane was premature and they almost thought she wouldn't make it. She was born on Christmas Eve exactly and had become their Christmas miracle.

They had argued for her name. At first the Doctor wanted something Christmas like – Carol, Holly, Natalie or maybe Bianca because it was Italian for white and white meant snow. Rose wanted something a little more meaningful. After all James in Michael's middle name was after Jamie a companion of the Doctor's way back. Christopher was the saint of travellers and his middle name was Adric after another companion of the Doctor's.

In the end they compromised. Mary for the mother of Jesus, Jane for Sarah Jane. After a while they had ended up calling her MJ like Peter Parker in Spiderman. Only after Christopher pointed it out.

MJ was fire. She had been passionate and temperamental and had the red hair to prove it. She was like a mini-Donna Noble, the original one. Bossy and smart-mouthed and empathic towards people. She excelled more in sports than academics. Won many races and was aiming to be an Olympic ice-skater of all things.

Christopher had been calm and cool. He was well-balanced and took good care of MJ when the Doctor and Rose couldn't. He did well in everything but his true talents lied in cooking apparently. He was still unsure of what to do when he left school but he had qualifications to be anything he wanted.

Michael was in not art school like they had predicted but the theatre arts. He was as good at acting as he was at drawing and aimed to be in Shakespeare plays. Donna's reading to him had influenced him more than they ever thought.

Speaking of Donna, she had been barely out of university when her first book was published and she married an Italian man she met on a gap year. Antonio Carbone was a good man, very polite and good-humoured.

Jack had no interest in domestics. Straight out of school he joined Torchwood and was working on in the artefact department. Rose barely saw him out of his office he was such a workaholic.

But she was happy. Life was good. Better than good it was wonderful and precious and nothing could ever ruin it.

Nothing.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Her and her big mouth.

There just had to be an alien invasion. There just had to be guns. She just had to get in the way.

And now she was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

No worse than dead. She wasn't Rose Tyler anymore.

She was this redhead, fluffy hair that didn't even reach her shoulders and deep dark blue eyes, so dark blue they could be mistaken as black. Her face was pointer, sharper and her skin was clear of any blemish. No freckle, spot, birthmark, scar...

"It's not fair" the Doctor said in a dark-ish voice. "You're ginger the first go, while I went through it ten times and never got the chance to be ginger"

He was trying to make a joke. But she couldn't laugh. She just wanted to cry. They were supposed to be normal. Slightly above average but normal. She was supposed to age and die with her husband while her legacy lived on in her children and grandchildren.

"I can't believe my parents are aliens. This is wicked" Jack said tactlessly and cheerfully.

Donna elbowed him. "Idiot" she hissed. "She can't be our Mum now, she's gotta be someone new. Dad has to bury a non-existent body and we have to suffer irritating sympathetic people while we know our Mum's alive...just different"

MJ sat herself in Donna's lap, ten years old and she was still far too small. "There, there Donna. Everything will be ok, we'll get through this" she said hugging her big sister.

"If I ever get my hands on that bastard" Jackie spat. "I'll throttle him! Make my girl an alien, dumping her here and forcing her to watch the people she love age and die. I'll kill him"

The Doctor left the house without a word. The door slamming so loudly that everyone flinched.

"Well done Mum" Rose said coldly. "Rub it in his face why don't you?"

"I'll go after him" Christopher said quietly. "I don't think he wants to talk yet"

Rose nodded and then closed her eyes. Begging, wishing, pleading the gods up there that this was one horrific nightmare and she'll wake up blonde again.

She pinched herself and still didn't wake up.

Now on her pale skin was a bright pink mark.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was after the funeral when he came back to her. He was dressed in a black suit, his face was ashen and his hair was salt and pepper grey. She never noticed how old he was till now. Before age was so meaningless.

"Come with me" he said curtly, hand balled into a tight fist, not reaching out for hers like it used to.

She thinks her heart is going to break.

She follows him. Out of the house, out of area to a small storage unit. Inside is what looked like a plain wardrobe.

"Donna and the Doctor left a piece of the TARDIS in my suit jacket all those years ago. I grew it and fixed her up but...well I want to be normal Rose. I want to live the human life. So I thought, I'll save it for Jack or maybe one of our grandchildren...now I think you should have it"

"Doctor-"

"You can't stay here Rose. Even if we pull of a wonderful masquerade of you being my rebound from you...you'll never age. You'll never change while I'll grow older and older each day. People will notice"

"I don't care!" she cried. "I love you! I'll be with you till the very end"

"Just go"

She looked at him. His empty dark eyes. He didn't want her. Or he didn't want her to suffer but right now it felt like the same thing.

He shoved a key in her hand.

Then he left her.

So she went to. First stop – everywhere and anywhere that wasn't here.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Doctor"

"Rose" he mumbled leaning into her touch. Her hand was colder than usual and then he sat up, wide eyed. "Rose!" he yelped. "You're not supposed to be here!" he hissed.

"I've been gone for ages" Rose shrugged. "Years probably. Not sure. I've been planet hoping and saving worlds. Ran into a few nasty creatures. Made some good friends. And I've been thinking, I've been thinking a lot"

"How nice"

"I'm not nineteen, Doctor" Rose snarled. "I'm well in my forties and a mother to five children. Your children I might add. I don't have to follow your orders straight away like I used to. You're not sacrificing anything just because it would be better. This is like the Bad Wolf station, Torchwood One and Bad Wolf Bay all in one. This really took the cake because I'm the one immortal, not you. So it's my choice"

"Rose, I watched people I love age. I watched them wither and I watched them die. I don't want you to go through it. It hurts. It's the worst kind of pain"

"No. The worst kind is knowing the man you love is there but refuses to give in because of some stupid moral. Or being separated from him because you didn't hold on long enough. Or knowing it's your fault anyway that you're Dad is going to die. Or making a man immortal because you were that selfish. Those hurt. Being with you, no matter how brief wouldn't"

He was shaking. Unable to think or do anything. For once in a while he was speechless.

"I am your wife. For better or worse, till death do us part. It won't be my death but it'll be one to part you from me. I'm staying"

She then took her clothes off and curled up under the bed covers. Silent throughout the whole process until she felt comfortable.

"Goodnight" she said.

Unable to resist it, he pulled her to him and clung to her desperately. "Don't leave me again" he begged.

"Never" she whispered.

They didn't get to be normal. But they have these moments. These moments where it would be like there was no time machine in the back garden. No never-aging wife. No two hearts and no alien invasions.

It was the best they were going to get.

**Author's Note: before anyone dares ask, there is a sequel to this oneshot. I plan to do an oneshot series. The sequel to this will be called Funeral Flower, so keep an eye open for that. Since you have read this, you can review as well, thank you. **


End file.
